


Legends Take SDCC

by areyouarealmonster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdAtom Week 2017, Free day, I wasn't going to post anything for free day but, I wrote this in like....4 hours? 3 hours?, I've been wanting to write it for a while anyway, M/M, Someone on tumblr asked for a Star Wars coldatom au and i needed to write this instead, There's probably going to be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster
Summary: Ray drags the Legends to San Diego Comic Con, 2016.





	Legends Take SDCC

**Author's Note:**

> ColdAtom Week 2017 Day #4: Free Day

“What do you think?” Ray asks, pausing dramatically in the doorway of Leonard’s room, the orange of Poe’s flight suit bright in the ship’s muted lighting.

 

“I think you spent precious time putting that together by hand when you could have just asked Gideon to fabricate it for you,” Leonard responds, shrugging on Finn’s jacket—that, yes, he had just had Gideon make, not half an hour ago.

 

“ _You_ look good,” Ray says, beaming. He takes another step into Leonard’s room. “It suits you.”

 

“ _Nerd_ ,” Leonard mutters, but he’s smiling as he stands up and leans forward to kiss Ray.

 

“You ready?” Ray asks, when they pull apart.

 

Leonard rolls his eyes. “For crowds of sweaty nerds, barely air-conditioned hallways, and wearing a jacket in San Diego in _July_? Absolutely _not_ , but what the hell? It’s Comic-Con.”

 

Ray bounces out, trusting Leonard to trail along behind him. Leonard does, glowering. It’s all a show, Ray knows, and it doesn’t bring his mood down even a watt. Let Leonard grump, he’ll cheer up when they walk into the convention center—and, more importantly, when they’re away from the prying eyes of the team.

 

But when they get to the bridge, they find the team, in full costume, waiting.

 

“So, shall we get this show on the road?” Sara asks, her blond hair in bun-braids above her ears. She’s in Leia’s General attire, looking like a badass, as usual. Amaya, on one side of her, is dressed as Han Solo, twirling a blaster and Jax, on the other side, is in full Jedi robes as Luke. He’s spinning around, slashing at imaginary enemies with a green lightsaber.

 

Rip rolls his eyes, looking dashing in his purple tweed suit—a la the Eleventh Doctor—which clashes only slightly with his amber hair. “Remind me again how you talked me into this,” he complains, glaring at Sara.

 

“Oh, _come on_ ,” Nate, in full Indiana Jones cosplay, exclaims. “This is, like, nerd heaven! You _gotta_ experience it, just _once_!”

 

“May I remind you, Mr. Heywood, that I do not really consider myself to be a _nerd_ ,” Rip says, spitting out the word as if it’s a dead mouse and he’s a cat, “and therefore do not see the need to experience such an event.”

 

“Oh, please, please, please,” Ray pleads, jumping into the discussion. “Oh, this is going to be so much more fun with the whole team involved!”

 

Leonard looks like he thinks otherwise, but declines to comment and throws himself down in a chair instead, to watch the team argue.

 

Mick plops down next to him, wearing a _Blue Sun_ t-shirt and a bright orange hat with a puff-ball on top.

 

“Firefly, _really_?” Ray hears Leonard mutter at him.

 

“Eh,” Mick says, shrugging. “It’s easy. And I can be cranky and rude and get away with it.”

 

“You get away with it, anyway,” Ray can’t help but cut in.

 

“Fair point, Haircut,” Mick grunts, propping his feet up on an empty chair.

 

Ray meets Leonard’s eyes and grins at his boyfriend. Leonard smirks back, and adjusts the drape of his jacket.

 

This is possibly the most excited Ray has ever been, and that’s counting the time he met George Lucas. He’s always wanted to do a group cosplay, and most of all, a couples cosplay. The fact that Leonard agreed to be the Finn to Ray’s Poe Dameron is a dream come true. The fact that they’re doing this at _San Diego Comic-Con_ , well, that’s the cherry on the cake. It’s _the_ convention.

 

Ray has been a few times, but always alone. Oh, sure, he always made line-friends, but this is different. This is going with his team, with his _friends_ , and most of them are just as excited as he is. Even Leonard wouldn’t shut up about it as they were going to sleep last night.

 

“I hear the cast of _Star Wars_ is actually gonna be there, what if we run into John Boyega and Oscar Isaac dressed up as their characters?” he’d asked, his face pressed into Ray’s chest.

 

“Mmm,” Ray had replied, his fingers running lightly over Leonard’s close-cropped hair, “that would be _awesome_.”

 

“ _Fucking awesome_ ,” Leonard had agreed, and slipped off into sleep.

 

Ray wanders closer to stand next to where Leonard is sitting, to drape an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Leonard returns the gesture, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist as the two of them watch the team continue arguing with reasons for Rip to come along, and enjoy himself.

 

“Even _I_ am attending,” Professor Stein, his white hair sticking up in a remarkably good impression of Doc Brown, complete with goggles and white coveralls. “I am _fascinated_ by the entire thing, it will be a wonderful look into—”

 

“O _kay_ ,” Sara says, cutting him off. “Thanks, _Marty_ , not helpful. Rip, as your captain, I am _ordering_ you to shut up, stop whining, and march your pasty British ass out that door to enjoy San Diego Comic-Con.”

 

Rip sputters but no words come out, so Sara nods in satisfaction.

 

“Good,” she continues. “Team? Let’s move out.”

 

Ray feels himself bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, and Leonard places a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

 

“I know you’re excited, Boy Scout, but let’s save the jumping until we’re off the ship, okay?”

 

Ray nods, recognizing the look Leonard is giving him as fond, but takes a deep breath anyway. He grabs Leonard’s hand and they walk off the ship together, following after Sara.

 

They’re parked on the water, and they emerge in the early dawn light, luckily avoiding the gaze of the people lined up outside of the hotel next door to the convention center.

 

“That’s where the Indigo Ballroom is,” Ray says, consulting the map in his head of the layout. “There are some cool panels there that I might want to go to…”

 

“ _Darling_ ,” Leonard drawls, “is there any panel you _haven’t_ marked that you want to go to?” Ray shakes his head. “We should walk the floor, too, at some point,” Leonard points out.

 

“Yeah, you want to buy merch,” Ray says, laughing.

 

“You caught me,” Leonard says sarcastically. But he _does_ , he had told Ray as much.

 

Gideon had fabricated them badges, and they head to the line of people waiting to get in. They’re not even planning to brave the Hall H or Ballroom 20 line on day one—that’s more than most of the team cares.

 

Ray would. Leonard might protest. Leonard actually _did_ protest, when Ray brought it up to him the night before.

 

“We can go to any time and place, and you want to wait in line to be in the middle of a giant room where you’ll mostly see celebrities on the screen and as tiny specks in person?” Leonard had said. “Overnight? On the ground? You have fun, I’ll sleep in your bed. Without you.”

 

So Ray had given in, mainly because the pull of Leonard in his bed was just too much for him to handle. But, if he was being honest, he would rather sleep in a bed than on the cold, hard ground. Even if it meant missing the _Star Wars_ panel. They could always watch it later, if they cared.

 

Well, they can always fly to the future and see the next _Star Wars_ movie. They don’t really need to see the panel, when they can just go to the future.

 

Already, they’re attracting attention.

 

“Woah, cool _Star Wars_ group! And, uh, the rest of you, cool. Can I get a picture?” a random person asks, jumping up from their spot in line.

 

The team look at each other. Eh, it’s 2016, if anyone sees their photos on the internet and figures out who they are, it’s not like they’ll be out of place. They all belong in that year anyway.

 

Even if Leonard and Mick are wanted criminals, and Ray is supposed to be dead.

 

“Sure,” Sara says, stepping forward and posing. The rest of the team follows behind, getting into various poses. The guy takes a few photos and thanks them, and the team moves on.

 

Sara eyes the massive line of people waiting to just get in the front door. “Hey, Ray, is there always a line?”

 

Ray shakes his head. “Not after the doors open. Then you can just walk in.”

 

“Who wants to get breakfast instead of waiting in line?” Sara asks.

 

The team cheers, and they wander off through the Gaslamp in search of breakfast. They pass the Children’s Museum and signs for Nerd HQ and find a pancake place that looks good. There’s a small line, but nothing like outside of the convention center, so they get in it.

 

The wait for nine people is surprisingly shorter than expected, and they’re in, they’ve eaten their pancakes, and they’re out as it hits 10am and the doors of the convention center open.

 

They wander back, and Ray can’t contain his excitement. He’s at the head of the group, walking backwards, rambling about all the cool things he wants to see. Leonard keeps pulling him out of the way of poles and trees and pedestrians before finally giving up and letting his wayward boyfriend walk into things.

 

“Hey, I want to go right to Artist’s Alley,” Leonard says, finally tugging Ray around to face the right direction. “I wanna, uh, pick up something.”

 

“Ooh, what?” Ray asks, curious.

 

“You’ll see when I find the right one,” Leonard says, a coy smile on his face.

 

Ray sighs dramatically. “Fine!” he says, but his giant grin negates any negative things his boyfriend might intuit from his tone.

 

“Hey!” a small girl calls out. “It’s Finn and Poe! Can I get a picture of you guys?”

 

Ray looks at Leonard, who shrugs. They pose dramatically and the girl takes a picture, grinning. She seems about to ask something, but doesn’t, just thanks them.

 

But Ray picks up on the vibe and asks, “Did you want us to pose as a couple? Because, we are.”

 

“ _Raymond_ ,” Leonard mutters, slightly exasperated. He doesn’t sound upset, though, so Ray figures it’s okay.

 

“Oh, I’d love that!” the girl exclaims, and Ray beams, wrapping his arms around Leonard and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Leonard smiles, possibly without meaning to, and the girl snaps a picture.

 

“Can I see?” Ray asks, going over to peer over the girl’s shoulder. “Oh, that’s so cute! Can you send that to me?”

 

Ray types in his number so she can send him the photo, and he immediately saves it to his phone and makes it his background photo.

 

“Thanks!” Ray says, and the girl thanks him again in return. They part ways, and Leonard leans against Ray. “Can I have a copy of that?” he asks quietly, as if the team can’t hear him (they can).

 

Ray nods, sending the photo over in a text.

 

“You’re gross,” Leonard mutters, the corners of his lips tilted up.

 

“Mmm,” Ray agrees, kissing his cheek again, “you like it.”

 

Leonard rolls his eyes as they approach the convention center and head inside, their badges that Gideon printed up for them working perfectly.

 

“I’m gonna wander the floor,” Sara says, and Amaya, Jax, Stein, and Rip volunteer to go along with her. Mick plans to wander around aimlessly and glower at people, and Nate is going along as his minder (and to drag him to find cool stuff).

 

Leonard and Ray say their goodbyes to the rest of the team and head to Artist’s Alley. It’s an explosion of color to add to the noise and push of the crowd, and Ray is already overwhelmed, in the best way.

 

He’s going to pay for this amount of overstimulation later but, right now, this is everything.

 

“Hey, keep an eye out for cool things,” Leonard says, shifting the poster tube slung over his shoulder so it doesn’t whack anyone in the side.

 

“Anything in particular?” Ray asks, his eyes wide and searching.

 

Leonard shrugs. “Star Wars things, maybe,” he suggests.

 

Ray looks at him. “Do you have a plan?” he asks. “Are you looking for something in particular?”

 

“Maybe,” Leonard says, smirking. “It’s a surprise, and I’ll tell you when I find it.”

 

They wander through the crowd, hand-in-hand—not only because they like holding hands, but also so they don’t get separated in the mass of bodies.

 

Ray points out various cute Star Wars art (among other fandoms, and he definitely buys a gorgeous TARDIS print that goes right into Leonard’s poster tube), but nothing seems to be what Leonard is looking for.

 

Finally, a little over halfway through, Ray points out a gorgeous print of Finn and Poe, arms around each other, wreathed in flowers.

 

“Look,” he says, pointing, “it’s us.”

 

He looks over as Leonard’s face lights up. “That’s it,” he says. “That’s the print.”

 

“Have you seen that one before?” Ray asks, as they push their way over to the booth.

 

Leonard shakes his head. “It’s just perfect.”

 

“Perfect for what?” Ray asks.

 

“To put on our wall, to celebrate dressing up for SDCC. And, uh,” he stops in front of the booth and looks up at Ray, “I’ve been thinking about what you asked, a few days ago, and yes. Yes, I want to move in with you.”

 

Ray can’t help the squeal of excitement that comes out of his mouth. “You do?” he asks.

 

“Yeah,” Leonard replies, grinning up at him, “I wanna commemorate that with something nice. Hence, the print.”

 

He turns to the woman behind the booth, striking up a conversation and purchasing the print. Ray’s mind is spinning. Leonard is going to move into his room! They’re going to start decorating it together! They’re not going to have to switch back and forth, argue over whose room they’re going to sleep in that night.

 

Ray isn’t going to have to run back to his room half-clothed at the early hours of the morning when there’s an emergency to throw his under-suit on—he’ll always be in his room. In _their_ room.

 

“You okay up there, doll?” Leonard drawls, kneeling down to carefully put the poster in the tube.

 

“You’re moving in with me!” Ray exclaims, bouncing again on the balls of his feet.

 

“Yeah,” Leonard says, flowing up to standing and leaning in for a kiss. “I am.”

 

“I love you!” Ray bursts out and then, wide-eyed, claps his hands over his mouth.

 

Leonard looks at him in shock for a second, before bursting out laughing. “I love you too, you _fucking nerd_.”

 

It’s already the best Comic-Con ever, and Ray hasn’t even been on the floor for an hour. He hasn’t even been to a single panel.

 

But he has a gorgeous art print, he has his boyfriend, and he has his team. What more could a nerdy superhero want?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the coldatomies for listening to me yell about this on my way to NYC and then laughing at me as I try to write it on the bus and in my hotel room. 
> 
> I'm probably going to add on to this, and I have no idea how long it will be, but I just wanted to post this for free day so I can go to sleep.


End file.
